The invention relates to a spring fork, particularly for bicycles, with a spring and a hydraulic damping system, with a compression stage damping system being provided for a spring deflection process and a traction stage damping system for a rebound process, having at least one piston located in a cylinder and at least one connecting passage connecting the cylinder spaces located on both sides of the piston, intended for the overflow of the hydraulic medium. The compression stage damping system, activated during the spring deflection process, can be blocked by closing the connecting channel (lockout).
Such lockout-settings result in an extremely high damping and, therefor, prevent the strong dipping of the frame and the rocking of the fork during any rocking peddling action, which is particularly used in uphill passages.
For this purpose, the compression stage damping system is blocked so that practically no spring deflection is possible. However, this has the result that the fork during ever so slight motions deflects increasingly farther. Thus, particularly when riding uphill, uncomfortable and also ineffective riding positions and a worsened seating position are given.